


LianGui (Noble Lotus)

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient China, Concubine, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Shim Li Cheng, came back from a successful campagne and stationned his troup near a plain surrounded by mountains that looked like dragon's teeth. While taking a little stroll he came upon a beautiful lake with clear water full of lotus flowers. He decided to take a bath to relax his sore and exhausted body in it.<br/>After swimming in the water for a while, his gaze fell on an half-bloomed lotus flower bud. It was glowing ligthly and emmiting a warm and innocent aura. He felt its aura all the way from his spot.<br/>Sixteen years later, on the joyous event that is the birthday of the crown prince, Jung Yun Ho , Shim Li Cheng is also going to have the best day of his life. The emperor's promise was going to be fulfilled on that day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love & ill will

Hello, "Noble Lotus" is my first work on an historical setting. Feww !!! I'm soooo nervous ! Also since this is my first time writing an historical chinese novel like work I hope for those who read it will like it. I wanted for a long time to write one so I finally gathered my courage to do it ! Be kind to me please. Plus I wrote it without the help of a betareader.  
I will do my best for the next part !

==========================================================================================

She was standing in the long grass, naked, before his very eyes. Her smooth pale skin reddened a little while her long black ink hair was fently being blow by the breeze. She was looking at him lovingly with her almond shapped eyes, a smile tugging the corner of her cherry lips. His mouth went dry seeing her like that.

She was… stunning. No ! The word was too worldly for her. A goddess. She was a marvelous goddess.

Her body frame seemed frail and juvenile but he knew that she was in fact much more older than him. More powerful too. He took a step forward and while smiling extended his hand to touch her face as if he was trying to convince himself that she was real. That she was really in front of him, her eyes full of love or him. Her skin was warm and soft. She lifted her delicate hand and grabbed his and cupped her face into his palm. She then squeezed his hand, a radiant smile illuminating her face. It was as dazzling as the rising sun. Trully beautiful.

\- Are you sure about this, Little Jun ? The beauty asked, her dark deep eyes fixed into the eyes of her lover.

Little Jun nodded.

\- Yes, I am sure. Extremely sure ! A hundred of time sure !

She laughed then tilted her head.

\- Do you love me ?

\- I love you. He replied without batting an eyelashe.

\- Even though I’m…

\- Xue Lan…You could be an Azure Dragon of thousound of hundred of hundred of years I would still love you. Beside…

\- ? Beside what ?

He smiled lewdly while looking at her body up and down.

\- Beside you have an awesome killer body ! a true beauty worthy of I, Li Jun.

She looked at him stunned then she quietly and slowly withdrew her hand from little Jun grasp to punch him on the side. Two time. The second one stronger than the first.

\- Ouch ?!! Yelped little Jun putting one arms arounf his side and one up. Sorry, sorry !! I wont do it again !

\- You sure ?

Little Jun nodded his head vigorously. He didn’t want another punch. If he took another one he would die. Literally. His little LanLan was too strong for him to take on. He then smiled innocently and under the inquisitive eyes of Xue Lan he took a step towards her. He was so close to her, he could feel her body’s heat spreading all over his skin. Slowly, he put his hands on each side her delicate face. Her obsidian eyes were shinning intensely, showing him just how much he loved him. Li Jun smiled happily his clownish behavior was long lost.

\- Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are,loving who you are now and who you are yet to become and I offer myself to you in return to care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of this life’s adversities, joys and sorrow from this day forward, and all the days of my life. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow whether they are long... or short. Li Jun vowed, whit sparkling eyes.

Xue Lan eyes grew round in surprise but it only lasted for a second before an extactic smile replace her astonishement. Then, she too started saying her vow :

\- I, Xue Lan, take you as you are, loving you as you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I will love, have faith in your love for me, trust you in difficult time as well as the good, and respect you. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow whether they are long... or short.

They stared at each other as if nothing in this world was more important to them than the person standing in front of them. Then, they both closed theirs eyes and slowly, tenderly and lovingly kissed each other.

Soon, Li Jun noticed that Xue Lan body gave out a very pleasent smell. it was a sweet fragrance of orchid and roses. He chuckled a little. Her body was trying her best to seduce him when he was already in the point of no return.

Li Jun gazed stared at Xue Lan. Her eyes were so pure, so beautiful. Her entire being was pure. And He was going to taste her, love her and mark her. And in the end… kill him. Could he really do that ?

He deeply sighed, distressed to death. Suddendly, Li Jun felt pain on his forehead. He realised that Xue Lan was looking straight at him with a gaze as strong as iron. She was looking at him with an intensity that could burn, as if she wanted him to understand that he couldn’t run away now. Her eyes was clearly telling him it was an invitation he couldn’t decline in this lifetime.

Li Jun smiled, nodding his head. She was right. He couldn’t run away now. It was far too late for that. He tenderly stroked her cheek. His gaze followed the shape of her lovely mouth and slowly, gently she opened them for him to kiss her. The kiss they shared started to gain strenght. He wrapped himself around her, his hand fiercly holding onto her waist.

All of a sudden, Xue Lan broke their embrace. Li Jun looked at her, confused.

Her expression was as feverish as him… so why ? But out of nowhere, she started to laugh. A pure crystal voice that resonated all over his ears. She, then, grabbed his hands once again and pulled the both of them backward. 

Li Jun fell on top of her. Their boby were entangled in one another. It was skin against skin skin, breath against breath. They kissed again ; deeply, passionately. At the same time, Li Jun’s hands were wandering around her body. Xue Lan gasped a little when she felt one of Li Jun hand in between her legs. In front of her legs spread appart, before doing anything else, He looked at her with a gaze full of gentleness, love and patience. Seeing this, Xue Lan smiled brightly, patted his head and then kissed his left arm beside her small head.

She was so lovely.

 

 

In front of a huge and majestic jade like lake covered by giant waterlily and surronded by sharp rocks, it almost looked like it belonged to the heavenly dragon beast of the legend, stood a group of people. The group surronded four other people. Two of them, a man and a woman, where on their knee while the other two were standing behing them, looking at them with scorn and disgust. But only the man was tied by a rope attached to a huge and round piece od rock. The man was smiling at the woman who seemed sad and terrified. Terrified of what was going to happen to the man bound by the rope.

A voice the couple on their knee was familiar with spoke full of anger :

\- Don’t you have anything to say to us Xue Lan ?

But Xue Lan wasn’t even looking at him nord id she answer his question. All of her attention was focused on the smiling man in front of her. Crystal like tears were coming down her cheek.

\- Hey ? Are you listening to me ? Asked the angry man, slapping the wet cheek of Xue Lan.

He hit her so hard, blood were oozing lightly from the corner of her mouth. Seeing this the man started to struggle but was so tighly tied up he couldn’t do anything to help her. Only some angry muffled scream could be hear from his obstructed mouth.

\- Yes, I hear you loud and clear, father.

The man squited his eyebrow.

\- DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME FATHER ! He shouted. I don’t remember having a shamefull child, a traitor to his blood like you ! He added spitting in front of her.

A young man approched him and put his hand on his shoulder. The old man, upon the touch tried to subdue his anger but it was done with great difficulty because his entire body was shaking. He then took two breathe in an attempt to calm himself then said in a threatening voice

\- Do you have anything you want to say ?

\- I don’t.

The man plissed his eyes.

\- Why ? Why are you being like that ?

\- I love him. Simply replied Xue Lan.

Hearing those words the old man face turned blue then green then red and blue again.

\- YOU LOVE HIM ??? YOU LOVE HIM ??? YOU LOVE THAT FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH ?? ARE YOU JOKING WITH THIS OLD MAN ?

Xue Lan didn’t say anything. The old man was so angry he coughed blood. Obviously his health wasn’t great and it was clear the anger wasn’t helping him in anyway.

\- Father ! Shouted the young man beside him in alarm.

He extended an helping hand to his father but was rejected. His face was full of loathing as he looked at the tied up man.

\- My child loves you… my child loves you…ah…ahahahahahahah !!!!

The old man started to laugh like a mad man. After his laughter died he coughed some more.

\- Alright… alright, you love him… I see. Then I will give you a choice. He said in a cold voice, almost emotionless. Either you comeback with us and I forgot everything that has happened or the both of you die right here right now. This is the choice that I give to you.

When the young man heard this he strainghtened his back and looked at Xue Lan with pleading eyes. She immediatly guesses what he was trying to say but she slightly shook her head then looked straight at her father.

\- I won’t comeback to the clan.

Silence fell on the group. All eyes were on Xue Lan and the man she once called father.

\- I see. Finally replied the old man without much emotion. He then added. If you are like this it means you had a child. Where is it ?

Hearing the mention of her child Xue Lan eyes were suddendly full of crystal tears. She then stared at her father hatefully.

\- It died ! You killed it ! You killed my child ! She howled with a trembling voice. It died in my belly ! It was born dead !

She then started to weep incontrolably and her husband cried along.

Seeing this the old man nooded his head. He seemed satisfied by the news.

\- That bastard child shouldn’t have existed in the first place.

Hearing her father talk like that about her precious child, she glared at him full of poison but he didn’t pay any attention to her.

\- The child is dead. I see, I see… good. That is good.

Then he lifted his hand and almost immediatly after and without any other word or any warning, a hand pushed the tied up man into the jade like lake. With the help of the bundle his body became heavier and heavier the more he sunk into the depth of the river. He knew his death was unavoidable. That old Luo hated him to the core. He just hoped that the old man would spare her. After all, she was his daughter. The only one. He thought while sinking deeper into the darkness and to his death.

Xue Lan screamed to the top of her lungs.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!! LI JUN !!!

She was tying to shake the hold on her soulders. She wastrying hard to move. She was trying hard to follow the man she loved but couldn’t. She was in so much pain the look on her eyes was becoming insane.

\- Why ? Why are they doing this to us ? Why are they killing us ? We didn’t do anything wrong ! We just loved. We loved each other ! Was it such an revolting act ? Why are humans and us arent allowed to do it ? Who decided this ? Is it bad to love ? Was… was it so wrong we had to die because of it ?

She was howling like a mad dog and then laid her eyes on her father.

\- YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF DOG ! SCUM ! TRASH OF THE EARTH ! CHILD KILLER ! I CURSE YOU ! I CURSE YOU ALL !!!

\- Shut up !

\- I KNOW WHY YOU ARENT KILLING ME..., she added as if she didn't her him talk.

The old Xue Luo frowned. 

\- … BUT TO BAD FOR YOU I CANT HAVE ANY CHILDREN ANYMORE ! WHEN YOU KILLED MY CHILD I CRIPPLED MY GUTS !!!!! She reveled a big smile on her face.

\- WHAT ???

After having the satisfaction of seeing the distorted face of her father she laughed loudly like a madwoman and after some time her eyes rolled back and at last she fainted.

The group which was a fraction of the Xue clan were all shocked by this news.

\- Patriarch, what should we do ?

\- Imbecile ! We are bringing her back ! We need to have her examined immediatly !! Let’s go !

\- YES !

The old Luo looked at his daughter.

\- Shameless, trully shameless until the end !

Then the group disappeared without a trace.

Not long after the mysterious group was gone, a troup of soldier happened to set their campement not too far from the plain. The soldiers set up their camp. They were quick and efficace. In about four hour every soldiers had a tent to lay under. They set up guards sentinels in case of an ennemy’s attack which was quite unlikely after the trashing they got from GuoJung’s number one army ; the Bai Feng’s Army. Lead by the strongest General Shim Li Chen.

And the strongest General, this man, leizurely left the commendement to his second ; Ye Minzhe and went sightseeing around, without a damn care about his men. After an hour of looking, breathing and eating what nature had to give, he found an impressive mountain strangely resembling dragon’s teeth ; coiled around a lovely lake surronded by wild flowers. Quite chermed by the view, Shim Li Chen draw near the lake. He then noticed the lake’s clear water and the giant lotus flowers on it.

Li Chen smiled and decided to go and taste the water. He swiftly undressed and entered the water. It wasn’t warm but wasn’t too cold either.

After swimming and relaxing for a while, his gaze fell on an half-bloomed lotus flower bud. He frowned. The lotus bud was glowing ligthly and emmited a warm and innocent aura.

\- Isn’t this a Divine spiritual energy ? He whispered to himself, incredulous.

He felt the spiritual energy all the way from his spot.

Curious, he swam toward it and climbed on a huge lotus leaf nearby. It was apparently strong enough to support his weight for a while. After making sure it was supporting his weight twice, he reported his attention on the half bloomed bud and what he saw inside left him with his mouth wide open, his eyes went large and his brown went up the sky.

Baby….

…A… baby.

…..There was…. a baby inside the lotus


	2. A Night With Celestial Flowers Garden House Best Flower*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An handsome young man, comfortably installed on green cushions, was starring at the navy blue sky. His long black hair carefully put on one side his graceful neck, driking some fine wine in a white jade cup, a feeble smile on his handsome face. It was his highness Jung Yun Ho.  
> He is currenly out for the night, enjoying the company of the best flower in the red light distric. He is also out to shed some blood .... not his of course !

An handsome young man, comfortably installed on green cushions, was starring at the navy blue sky. His long black hair carefully put on one side his graceful neck, driking some fine wine in a white jade cup, a feeble smile on his handsome face. He was about to bring the cup to his lips but stopped. He frowned a little. It was if he had noticed something. But as soon as he noticed the disturbance a glint of fierceness flached past his black eyes before dissapearing completly. He once again brought the cup to hi slips. In a gulp he finished it. He was about to reach for the white bottle next to him when a white hand beat him to it.  
\- Your Highness, have you forgotten about this Li Ling here and decided to spend the night with this bottle of alcohol instead ? Complained the alluring but slightly huffy voice of the so-called Li Ling.  
The man set his eyes on the young female. She was as pretty and fresh as a chinese’s rose with big shinning eyes, long ink hair styled by a golden hairpin decorated by a a pink jade plum flower , a little nose, cherry lips and snow white complexion and was almost naked. Only wearing a semi-transparent red robe reaveling the outline of her soft and curvy body. She was this man most favored courtesan but strangely she had a vexed expression on her beautiful face as she was shooting heated look at the man she called "Highness". The man chukled.  
\- Of course not ! I, Jung Yun Ho, wouldn’t dare waste the night away drinking while making this Celestial Flowers Garden House MeiHua* wait on me for mere wine ! It would be outrageous !  
Hearing this, Li Ling put on a pretty smile on her red cherry like mouth and her cheek puffed a little. She was visibly happy after being praised. She then gently put down the wine bottle on a table nerby and trew herself in the young man’s embrace. Jung Yun ho smiled and carefully cuper her in his arms.  
\- Then, does his Highness ready to play with Li Ling now ? She said sexily, looking at him with her huge eyes in a very coquettish way.  
\- I am more than willing ! He declared with a huge smile.  
And without saying anything more he put her under him. She happily giggled away. With expert hands, his Highness Jung Yunho, the crown prince of the GuoJung proud country, skillfully untied the silk belt around Li Ling wraist and proceeded to undress her out of her soft red robe. The only thing he left on her body were kiss and the precious pink jade plum hairpin in her long hair.  
He kissed the top of her head, her forehead, the tip of her nose, both of her cheek and her lips. Li Ling giggled again.  
\- What are you doing your Highness ?  
\- What am I doing ? Isn’t this obvious ? I’m bidding my farewell to you ! He replied with an amiable smile.  
Li Ling furowed her delicate brow.  
\- Huh ? Bidding farewell ? She said confused. Are you leaving Li Ling to spend the night elsewhere ? She continued astonished and clearly offended by what he said.  
Jung Yun Ho laughed loudly before kissing her.  
\- I was joking ! i’m not going anywhere ! This crown prince can swear on it !  
Li Ling furowed her brow further.  
\- Are you making fun of Li Ling again ?! She poutted. If she could she would have stomped her foot on the ground.  
The crown prince laughed even louder.  
\- Sorry, sorry ! But you are so beautiful when you are angry, this Crown prince her can’t help but tease you.  
Li Ling turned her head away from Jung Yun Ho amused gaze.  
\- Humf !!  
\- Miss Li Ling, don’t be angry ! I wont do it again ! Miss Li Ling…  
Jung Yun Ho gently turned her pretty head towards him again and before letting her say anything he put his tongue inside her mouth. Soft moans could quikly be heard in the dim-lit room. When he released her, her pale skin was now flushed red and her gaze as well as her mind were fuzzy. She was even drooling a little. Seeing this anyone would be able to think « She is dazed alright and all that by a kiss ».  
Jung Yun Ho, seeing her like this, his lips curled up as he was wipping away the drool on the side of her little mouth. She didn’t stop him. She didn’t even notice she was drooling as she was still completly stunned.  
While she was still dazed, Jung Yun Ho started bitting and licking her right ear’s lobe. Then little by little, he went further and further down her gorgeous body. Leaving a humind trail on her from her ear until her belly button.  
Felling the teasen Li Ling finally woke up from her day-dreaming. Looking down she saw Jung Yun Ho working on her belly with his pink tongue. Her eyes grew under the surprise but she quickly win back her sense and stared at the young man with flushed cheeks when she noticed that he abandonned her belly button for her sacred place she couldn’t help but spread her legs a little.  
Indeed, the crown prince was going to that place. He fondled Li Ling’s bellyskin with the tip of his nose and headed towards her black shining and curly pubic hair. His tongue found the way and then licked and sucked on it as if his life depended on it. His head was moving back and forth, giving Li Ling, who was maoning lovingly, one of the best head of her life. Her body was twitching and flinching all over the place. As she was maoning and moving around so loudly, in the spur of the moment, she caught hold of Jun Yun Ho’s long black hair and didn’t let go until she came.  
When he felt Li Ling’s body spasme he knew that his little tongue did a good job and unhurriedly took it off her special place. He stared at her, a crooked smile on hi slips.  
\- So ? How was it ? Did you like how I played with it ?  
Li Ling nodded her little head.  
She was breathing heavily and sweating a lot. Proof that she, indeed, had a great time. Jung Yun Ho smiled at her sexy and spaced out expression. Without a word, he went laying on her and placed his manhood against his partner’s place and began to move his hips in a thight embrace. Li Ling immediatly wrapped her arms around Jung Yun Ho’s back and moved her own hips in unison.  
Li Ling kissed Yunho’s throat, the nape of his neck and chest. Because of the pleasure she sunk her fingernails inside his skin, leaving semicircle on it. She was feeling wo good even though it was only friction between her special and his man’s thing. And suddendly, without warning, she felt something hard and hot sliding inside her. She let out a small surprised shriek.  
Jung Yun Ho, a devilish smile on hi slips, waved his hips fiercly against Li Ling’s entrance. He raised his hips back and forth with. She let out moans after moans as she was incresing the speed of her own waist to match the pace imposed by Jung Yun Ho.  
In the middle of the night, a figure slowly and quietly rose from a bed. It was this Celestial Flowers Garden House MeiHua, Miss Li Ling. She went as fast as lightning towards the door and was about to open it when a voice rang behind her.  
\- Give it up. No one will come.  
She hurriedly turned around to see Jung Yun Ho smiling coldly at her while supporting his chin with his hand.  
\- Why… ?  
\- Was I not sleeping well on my own ? Why would I force myself to drink drugged wine ? Such an easy trick. It's your own fault if you confidently fell for it.  
Immediatly after hearing this, surprise flashed by her eyes but was quickly concealed and instead turned ruthless while giving out a strong killing intent. She then took out her pink jade hairpin from her hair ; it was actually a slender little dagger and then rushed to Jung Yun Ho side. She was about to reach him when a shadow suddenly obstructed her path.  
Li Ling abruptly halted in her track and looked at the newcomer. Her pupil shrunk. She recognised the man in front of him. It was Jung Yun Ho personal aide, Qi FengHuang. What was he doing here ?  
\- Catch her ! Jung Yun Ho Shouted at Qi FengHuang as he rose out of the bed, naked.  
Li Ling codly snorted.  
\- Do you think it will be that easy for a mere aide to catch me, Li Ling ?  
Yunho laughed wickedly. Then looked at her with empty eyes.  
\- Who said he was only an aide ?  
Just as he finished speaking Qi FengHuang also released an astonishingly strong and terrifying killing intent as a light sword appeared in his hand. Li Ling furowed her brow. Qi FengHuang didn’t lose time and throw himself at Li Ling to battle her. A cold sword and a swift little dagger collided in the plum residence.  
Jung Yun Ho, without a care, calmly headed to the window where he had left his clothes. The riples of the battle were shaking the foundation of the house but him completly unperturbed was slwoly getting dressed. He put back each layer of his white attire, carefully wrapped his silk belt around his waist and put on his white shoes. When he finished dressing himself and raised his head, Qi FengHuang had already won the exchange and captured the former Celestial Flowers Garden House MeiHua.  
She was firmly held down on the precious carpet ; her scalp raised by her hair towards the crown prince who was looking at her with a placid smile. She shoot him a hateful and murderous look, her beautiful face was distorted by anger while a trickle of blood was slowly running down her face.  
\- No need to look at me like that ! Weren’t you about to hand me over to the head of your Celestial Flowers Garden House for some obscure reason ? In between her anger, shock was painted all over her face.  
\- How did you know of this ? She roared as panic was starting to form in her heart.  
Jung Yun Ho was still smiling peacefully like a gentle and kind deity.  
\- There is nothing I don’t know. He misteriously replied to Li Ling. But I should have seen it coming. Even after I trusted you with my identity, you still went ahead and sold me over to your master’s house. Tsk, tsk, in the end I shouldn’t have expected much from a sex beggard. He snorted, viciously insulting her.  
Hearing the insult, Li Ling felt as if she was hit with shit twenty time in her face. Her cheek immediatly went red. She was about to reply when Jung Yun Ho interrupted her.  
\- We don’t have much time left together, so how about we get down to bussiness little Ling. He asked with an evil smile on his lips.  
The latter’s eyes suddenly grew bigger. Fear was spreading to every cell of her delicate body but she was a professional so she quickly concealed it, feinging innocence.  
\- Wha… what do you mean ?  
Jung Yun Ho sweetly smiled at her.  
\- I’m sure that my little Ling already know what I want right ? Beside you should tell me quickly. Or else you may suffer greatly… or worse.  
\- You… I really don’t know anything ! She said in a trembling voice.  
Jung Yun Ho sighed, exasperated by her play.  
\- Do you really think you are the only one in this Celestial Flowers Garden House that has been captured ?  
Li Ling body violently shook. She wasn't the only one !  
\- If you don’t talk soon you…  
But before he could finish his sentence a dark figure appeared in front of him. The figure immedialty went on his knee and clasped his hand.  
\- Reporting to his Highness, Celestial Flowers Garden House master ZhiHuan has talked. We have obtained the information his Highness wanted. Your servants are awaiting your order.  
Hearing this, Li Ling heart sank. Her face suddendly twisted by fear. She immediatly cast her startled gaze on the crown prince. She was sweating abundanlty. At the same time Jung Yun Ho set his sight on her. His eyes were void of any emotion. Even his smile was gone.  
\- It seems like you where too slow my dear MeiHua. Your master beat you to it.  
She furiously shook her head as though she had forgotten about the fact her scalp was in the hand of someone else.  
\- Nonononono !! I… I can give you all the information you need ! I swear it ! I will do whatever you want me to do ! I will serve you ! I will be your slave… no… I will be your sex slave if you want me too ! I will do anything !!! she screamed as she begged for her life.  
Jung Yun Ho coldly snorted and without looking at her anymore those words left his mouth.  
\- Kill everyone. Don’t let a single person alive; be it dogs, cats, chicken or rats. Then burn everything ! If someone is left alive you will be punished !  
Immediatly after his command, Qi FengHuang swiftly slit Li Ling throat and threw her on the side. The black figure clasped his hand again.  
\- This servant heard and obey ! He powerfully shouted before dissapearing in a flash.  
Soon after the figure vanished, scream started to be heard all over the building but Jung Yun Ho and Qi FengHuang were long gone.  
They were walking soundlessly dozen of streets away from the red light district where the massacre occured and leisurely walked into a resturant. It was bustling with a joyous atmosphere with voices and laughter riging around. The two boys spotted a free table and quickly settled themself on it. Before they even had the time to put their hands on the table a young girl around fifthteen litteraly materialised in front of them, a big smile on.  
\- What can I do for you, young sir ? She politely asked.  
\- Do you have any low alcohol fermented juice ?  
The young girl nodded her head.  
\- Yes, we do have that. We have peach flavored, rose flavored, plum flavored and…  
\- I will take the plum favored one. He said, cuting her off. In souvenir of a late friend. He added with a mysterious smile.  
She nodded her young head again.  
\- What about this mister ?  
\- The same for me. He said in an indifferent tone.  
\- Alright ! Comeing right up ! She declared before skipping away.  
Jung Yun Ho and Qi FengHuang had to wait less than five minutes before the girl came back with their order. She had just put the two drinks down when the restaurant’s door burst open and a man came in yelling on the top of his lungs with his eyes almost popping out of their socket :  
\- The Celestial Flowers Garden House… the Celestial Flowers Garden House is burning down !!  
The whole restaurant went silent. Then a shout soon broke it.  
\- WHAT ?  
\- What did you say ?  
\- Are you kidding ?  
\- No way !!  
\- The Celestial Flowers Garden House is burning ?  
\- What about the Huan* ?  
\- My Biyu !  
\- You are lying ! My brother is there !  
\- I’m not lying ! I saw it with my very own eyes ! Come with me if you don’t believe me ! Come and see !  
Immediatly after he shouted this, a stampede happened. Praticaly everyone stood up and ran out of the restaurant to go see with their own eyes if the best courtesans house, the Celestial Flowers Garden House in the entire Jin country was really turning into ashes. Even the restaurant workers went there.  
While everyone was running out, a man in a simple but clean green and purple attire was making his way in. Totally ignoring the rushing crowd.  
The man stood before Jung Yun Ho and saluted him.  
\- Take a sit.  
\- Yes.  
Jung Yun Ho casually raised his glass, took a sip of his drink and sighed of contentement. The drink really lived up to it’s name in this Jin country. He then put down his drink back on the table and looked at the green-purple clothed man.  
\- Is everything done ?  
\- Yes.  
\- No one to tell the tale ?  
\- No one.  
\- Did you retrive the fake Tiger Seal ?  
\- It’s here with me. Replied the man while taking out a small white tissue out of his inner clothes.  
He handed the bundle over to Jung Yun Ho who gave it to Qi FengHuang who put it away inside his sleeve.  
\- Good. How about Mister Li ?  
\- He is inside a guarded carriage on the outskirt of the town.  
\- Is everything ready for our departure ?  
\- Yes…but… there is… something.  
Jung Yun Ho was playing with his glass when he heard his subbordinate hesitant speach. He raised his brows.  
\- Something happened ? Do tell quickly !  
\- What are you waiting for ? Didn’t you heard young master order ?  
The man grimaced.  
\- We received a missive from your venerable father.  
Jung Yun Ho frowned.  
\- How did he know I was here ?  
\- Your venerable father doesn’t know that you are in Jin country. The green-purple clothed man quickly told his master.  
Jung Yun Ho was lost.  
\- Then How did this letter came here ?  
\- It arrived at young master residence five days ago and it was immediatly sent here to me. He explained with an ugly expression.  
Jung Yun Ho was still lost.  
\- Then what does this letter say for it to come so quickly here and be in your hands ? What does it say ?  
The green-purple clothed man took a breathe.  
\- Your Venerable father want you to come to… his residence to celebrate your birthday and meet… your betrothed...  
\- Ah, I see ! He want me to come and celabrate my bithrday and see my betro…  
Jung Yun Ho repeated but then came to an abrupt end.  
\- WHAT DID YOU SAID ? He roared, blasting the chair and wooden table away as he sprung up in a rage. BETROTHED YOU SAY ??!! I HAVE BEEN BETROTHED !!!  
The man didn’t dare to reply and just nodded his head. He knew that the prince wouldn’t take it very well so he was extremely relucant to announce it to him.  
\- DID THAT OLD BAG OF BONES HAS FINALLY LOST IT ? I’M NOT EVEN ON THE THRONE YET AND HE WANT ME TO TAKE ON A PARTNER ? WE ARE COMING BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT ! LET’S GO !  
Without waiting for a reply the crown prince left the restaurant in big stride while cursing furiously at his father, the great and honorable Emperor Jung Xiao Yi. He was already sitting in his carriage when he remembered that in his rage he forgot to pay for the drinks he couldn’t even enjoy properly. He cursed once again at his father all the insults he knew and pratically kicked a sorrowful Qi FengHuang out the carriage to go pay for the forgotten bill. Of course, the crown prince didn’t wait for Qi FengHuang to comeback so the poor man had to chase after them all. When he reunited with them they were pratically at the borderland between Jin and GuoJung country.

 

MeiHua (First Flower) : Title given to the best courtesan in the high class brothel "Celestial Flowers Garden House"  
Huan (Flower) : Another way to call a courtesan/prostitute/ woman


	3. The Unwanted Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown Prince Jung Yun Ho rush back to his country, GuoJung, to have a heart to heart talk with His Imperial Father the Emperor about a certain birthday gift he wanted to give him without his consent...

GuoJung. The country of Righteousness. GuoJung spans over 19,161 square kilometers with flat land, large and sky high mountains, lakes and rivers with every possible dreamy sceneries.  
A carriage was passing through these amazing landscape like a large conifer rainforest, a marvelous ginko golden leaf forest, a large and magnificant lake surronded by willow trees or castle like mansion, fortified city, small town lost in the middle of nine mountains, wooden city built above creek or river and Cave dwelling houses as if they didn’t exist.  
It was the carriage of GuoJung own Prince. The Crown Prince Jung Yun Ho He was rushing back to GuoJung country’s capital GuoBin where the Yellow Dragon* reside.  
Even thought the prince’s carriage wasn’t paying any mind to all these splendid landscape and were rushing back home, it didn’t mean they could afford not to stop either. But it wasn’t for the sake of sightseeing. It was because they needed some daily supplies. So on a bright day, the imperial carriage came to a stop in a mid-sized town called Heng Fai City. The attelage didn’t stay long ; just about two hours after buying food and ration for both men and horses then swiftly left as fast as they came.  
The carriage was speeding away from the town when the people inside unexpectedly heard a « thump » sounds above their head. Then a black-clothed figure casually flew inside the moving carriage as if it was nothing but mere child’s play.  
\- Shim Li Wang. Said the crown prince with an indifferent tone. How was Jin ? He continued on.  
\- Everyone burned nicely, I put some corpse to play mister Li. No one suspect the fire was a criminal one.  
Yun Ho nodded his head.  
\- Good.  
Shim Li Wang suddenly smiled from ear to ear.  
\- Aaaah !!! With this done, I will be able to see my dear little brother’s face tonight ! He shouted gleefuly, an excited expression on his face.  
Yun Ho and Qi FengHuang smiled. Everyone know Li Wang had a little bit of a brother complex toward his younger brother.  
\- I’m not too sure if your dear younger brother will be this happy to see you. Commented Qi FengHuang in a teasing way.  
Shim Li Wang glared at Qi FengHuang.  
\- What dog bullshit are you sprouting out of your goddamned shithole ? Of course my brother wil be happy to see me !  
\- Isn’t this just in you head ? With how annoying you are in general, I wouldn’t be surprised if your dear brother wouldn’t sigh a sigh of relief if you didn’t return (he wasn’t that far off the true).  
Then Qi FengHuang laughed evily.  
Shim Li Wang face was so red out of anger it wouldn’t surprise Yun Ho if blood were to flow out of his seven facial orifice. Li Wang was about to retort when the carriage abruptly came to a stop. The Dragon-horses were piaffing impatiently. Qi FengHuang and Li Wang furowed their brown while Jung Yun Ho seemed indifferent. He was comfortably installed against a large cushion, his chin resting on his hand when all of a sudden a hoarse voice pierced their eardrum.  
\- ALL OF YOU GET OFF THE CARRIAGE, LEAVE ALL YOUR VALUABLE AND MAYBE I, YOUR GRANDFATHER, WILL LET YOU LIVE !!  
\- What happened Ping Dai ?  
Ping Dai was the carriage driver; a young boy in his teen with bright eyes. He was another one of Yun Ho servants.  
\- Well, It seems like we are about to get robbed Master FengHuang. Ping Dai reported lightheartedly.  
\- What ? Shouted Qi FengHuang and Shim Li Chen, astonished.  
\- HEY !! WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR ? AN INVITATION ? QUICKLY GET OUT OF THIS CARRIAGE AND HAND OVER EVERYTHING WHO HAS VALUE !  
\- Four horsed bandits with spears and swords in hands have blocked the road and… it looks like they are interrested in our belonging.  
Ping Dai explained calmly at the two bewildered men as if the situation had absolutly nothing to do with him.  
\- Ping ! Are you serious ? Asked a doubtful Li Wang.  
\- Very serious Master Li Wang.  
Qi FengHuang and Shim Li Wang looked at each other completly baffled. Which idiots under the heaven would want to rob a carriage with the Yellow Dragon carved everywhere on it ? Don’t they have eyes ?  
\- HEY ! DIDNT YOU HEAR THE CHIEF ? GET YOUR ARSE OUT THERE ! Impatiently shouted one of the men.  
Jung Yun Ho laughed loudly. Pretty good luck for them to bump into some robbers right as they left HengFai city.  
\- Those robbers must have seen us in Heng Fai city and left ahead of us to prepare an ambush. Deducted Qi FengHuang.  
\- Hum, must be that. Aggreed Li Wang.  
Yun Ho sensed that they were some decent martial practitioners. However, trying to rob his crown prince carriage with their mere fighting strength, it was a funny joke. A really really funny joke. Especially considering the strength of Ping, not to mention Qi FengHuang, Shim Li Wang or even his. It was really too laughable. Yun Ho hugged his side and roared of laughter while Qi FengHuang and Shim Li Wang where side-eyeing him. Then both of them sighed.  
\- So ? Who is going ? Asked Ping nonchalantly on his driver seat.  
Qi FengHuang and Shim Li Wang looked at each other.  
\- You are already outside Ping, so you go.  
The young Ping sighed, shaking his head. He should have expected this. Nonetheless, Ping jumped off of his driver seat and resolutly headed toward the four horsed men in front of him.  
The bandit chief frowned.  
\- Why are you the only one coming ? Hurry up and bring the others with you !  
\- Little Ping !  
The latter turned around. He saw the crown prince head popping out of the wooden window. His face was illuminated by a dazzling smile. « Nothing good for these robbers. » Thought Ping Dai.  
\- Since they want to rob us that badly, you don’t have to be polite with them.  
Ping nodded his head, then faced the four horsed men.  
\- Hey, You four! Hand over all your belongings, weapons and clothes to us before I get angry and kill you all !  
The four horsed men after hearing little Ping, they all shouted angryly.  
\- What the fuck ?  
\- What nonsense are you talking about ?  
\- Are you joking with, I, your father here ?  
\- We are the ones robbing you, not the other away around!  
\- Yes ! That is right ! So hurry up and hand over all your belongings, and we will spare your lives. If not…, threatened the bandit chief with a malicious glint in his eyes.  
Little Ping rolled his. Those idiots who didn’t have eyes sure know how to joke around.  
\- I will give you three seconds to give me all the things you have on you, clothes included and three more seconds to get the hell out of my sight. If you are not gone while I am still merciful; you will all die.  
The four men laughed.  
\- What the fu…  
Little Ping released a monstrous killing intent. Almost immediatly after, all the birds nesting on the tree around them flew out and quickly escaped the forest as if their life depended on it. As for the bandits, they all fell down ffrom their horses, startled.  
Ping Dai started the decount.  
\- 3…2  
The four bandits quivered. They somewho went back on their feet and with lightning speed undressed, threw all of their belonging at Ping Dai’s feet and ran away naked as quickly as they could, scared shitless by the impressive killing intent.  
\- Humf ! Puffed Ping Dai, looking at the dust the four men left in the air.  
Looking at this, Jung Yun Ho burst out into another laughter.  
\- Good, Good !  
\- What shall we do with this your Highness ? Asked Ping Dai pointing at the things the robbers had left behind.  
\- Just toss it aside. Someone else may pick it up. As for the horse attach them on our carriage. We will take them with us.  
\- Now let’s go, little Ping !  
\- Yes, your Highness !

Five days later, after the robbers experience, they reached the imperial capital. GuoBin City. It was a gigantic and imposing city bifetting of the name « imperial city ». The city was flourishing but chaotic and today the capital was exceptionnaly more lively than usual ; brimming with a fervent energy. Every kind of shop, be it clothes, jewelry or weaponery, they were all open to bussiness. Restaurant, hostel, lodge, cabin or even cellar were all full. People came from neihgbours cities and even countries ; attracted to Guobin festivity which lasted for 3 days and 3 nights. Without any interruption. All of this happened for a joyous occasion. The emperor’s son, the crown prince Yun Ho eighteen birthday.  
And right at this moment, in the busiest road of GuoBin city a red carrige passed by at the speed of light as if it was being chased around by some hungry tigers. Who would have thought it was the carriage of this prince country running back home because of his own birthday along with a present he didn’t want.  
Inside the carriage, the atmospher was…cumbersome. The Prince mood wasn't good at all. In another word… he was furious. To be polite. But that was all internally. Externally, on his face was plastered a smile as warm as spring, his eyes were as clear as the most peaceful steam of a gentle river. If someone wasn’t familiar with the Prince you would be sure he was the happiest about his soon to be announced marriage on his birtday with some unknow country bumpkin took who know where by his honorable and wise Imperial Father.  
The carriage soon came to a stop. It took them an hour to reach the goverment palace, another for the court and half an hour to arrive at the emperor residence. Ping Dai jumped of the carriage driver seat and opened the door for his young Prince to step out. Jung Yun Ho took a look at the inner palace in front of him. His father’s residence. It was a luxurious square enclosed mansion surrounded by a large front gate.  
\- Let’s go see how my Imperial Father is doing. Yun Ho wryly said at Qi FengHuang, Shim Li Chen and Ping Dai who where quietly standing by his side.  
The master and servants group made their way to where the emperor lived. They entered the grand golden front door and where welcomed by eneuch Kong. The latter immedialty bowed seeing Yun Ho and greeted him.  
\- Your servant, Kong Fa, greet the Crown Prince, His royal Highness.  
\- Where is my Father ? Questionned Yun Ho without repling back to Kong’s greeting.  
\- His majesty is in his study with the General Shim and General Qi.  
Qi FengHuang and Shim Li Chen were surprised hearing this. Didn’t their fathers said they were going to Xining country ?  
\- Are they discussing anything urgent ? Yun Ho inquired perfectly aware that Eunuch Kong was lying to him. On Imperial order. Of course.  
\- Yes, your Highness. It seems like there is some little trouble in the east border.  
\- I see, but can’t I trouble you and ask you to go see if Father can still receive me ?  
Eunuch Kong with a sorry smile replied to the Prince that he had a message for him.  
\- I’m sorry, your Highness, Your imperial Father asked me to tell you to come see him tomorrow after noon in his study. He will send someone to go fetch you. Right now he has no time for you.  
Yun Ho frowned; his hand formed a fist under his sleeve.  
« That sly old fox bastard ! Trouble in east GuoJung ? What trouble ? The sheep having too much grass to eat is such a national emergency ? Who is he kidding ? »  
Is what he thought but Prince Yun Ho smiled gracefully.  
\- I see. Eunuch Kang, please, help me greet my Father and General Shim and Qi for me.  
Kong Fa bowed and cupped his hands.  
\- Certainly, your Highness.  
Yun Ho stared at Eunuch Kong insipid smile, humphed and took his leave.  
\- Lets’s go !  
Yun Ho, with furious stride, headed back to his own palace.  
Eunuch Kong bowed until he couldn’t hear the angry Crown Prince footstep. He sighed deeply and took out one of his hand hidden into his large sleeve to weep his sweating forehead.  
\- That young prince eyes… everytime he stare at me…it’s as if he can see through every fiber of my body.  
Eunuch Kong sighed and headed back to the Emperor's study. He stopped in front of a red door with a golden coiling dragon on it. He knocked in a pattern of two to three.  
\- Your Majesty, your servant Kong Fa is back. May your majesty grant this servant the authorization to enter ?  
A muffled voice answered back.  
\- Come !  
Kong Fa pushed the door open and quickly closed it behind him.  
\- How did it go ? Inquired a calm voice before Kong Fa could face his interlocutor.  
Kong Fa sighed and turned around. His gaze fell on a man seated behind an imposing pine tree desk. The man looked to be in his fifties. He had bright eyes and a clean handsome face, long black hair tied in a bun and wore a green robe. He portrayed an image of grandeur, and his smooth face gave anyone an impression of dignity. That man was none other than the emperor, Jung Xiao Yi, Jung Yun Ho’s father.  
\- It would be quite surprising if he believed that excuse your Majesty.  
Xiao Yi stroked his his chin.  
\- If your majesty had seen his eyes (he trembled)… I thought my last hour had arrived. Still, I told him to come tomorrow in the afternoon like you have instructed.  
Jung Xioa Yi laughed loudly, smashing his left hand on his armrest.  
\- That is my son ! He roared proudly.  
Kong Fa nodded his head, a feeble smile on his lips.  
« Indeed it is your son. But with so much more wicked twist here and there. » Of course Eunuch Kong didn’t dare say that out loud.  
\- Anyway is everything ready for Yun’er birthday ?  
\- Everything is ready your Majesty. All the invitations has been sent.  
\- Héhéhéhé ! Perfect ! Perfect !   
The Emperor rubbed both of his hands with a crafty expression on his face.  
\- Now that evrything is in place, he won’t be able to run away ! Who told him to leave the city to go who know where ? Now he can’t do anything about it !! Kakakakakakakakaka…. !!!  
The emperor was now laughing madly like an evil sorcerer.  
\- Your Majesty ! Your Majesty ! Your image ! Don’t forget about your image please !  
Hearing this Xioa Yi coughed loudly, trying to catch his breath and contenance back.

The next day, The Crown Prince Jung Yun Ho residence,

It was a calm and peaceful day. The sun was high in the sky and some white cloud were lazyly floating around. Birds were flying, butterflies were fluttering from flower to flower. In a pond, some Koi fishes created ripples after breaking the water surface while a soft breeze was gently swaying the branches of an old and imposing willow tree near it. That enchanting scenery was happening in the garden of the crown prince. Sadly the crown prince’s mood was certainly not as enchanting as his garden. Yun Ho, dressed in a white robe, was seated in a low back armchair and was folding and unfolding a white jade fan non-stop. If one had enough imagination, he could see a menacing black storm and lightning above his head.  
\- It’s way past noon and that old fox still hasn’t called for me !! He furiously howled, smashing his white jade fan to piece. Li Wang ! He loudly Barked.  
Immediatly after, Shim Li Wang materialised in front of Yun Ho and kneeled.  
\- Your Highness ?  
Since his father wasn’t ready for him he will do something else to pass the time.   
\- Raise ! How are things going with Li ZhiHuan ? Did he talk ?  
Li Wang quickly stood up and began his report.  
\- Yes, your Highness. After showing him and playing with a few of my toys he surprisingly was very cooperative.  
\- Who wouldn’t ? So ? Did he say if any others members were alive ?  
\- Yes your Highness. He told us two others members were still alive. He gave us their current names and location. One is now called Guo Wei and live in southern Xining and just like Li ZhiHuan he established quite a flourishing brothel bussiness. As for the other one he lives in GuoJung.  
Hearing this, Jung Yun Ho abruptly stood up. His eyes lit up and a cold smile bloomed on his lips. The raging storm wreaking havoc above his head suddenly vanished. His mood had significantly improved.  
\- Ahahah !! Interresting ! That is really interresting ! Where ? Where in GuoJung ?  
\- Well this is where it suddenly become tricky your Highness.  
Yun Ho frowned.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- The last man is called Cang Ying Pei and his now a members of the "Thousand Hands Thief Guild". And no one know where the stronghold nor the members of the guild are located. It is said that only a member of the guild know where it is.  
\- I see. We need to put our hands on this Ying Pei but since he is under the Thousand Hands Thief Guild it wont be that easy. He deducted walking back and forth.  
Li Wang stayed silent and observed his master. Soon, Yun Ho stood in front of him.  
\- Send Ping Dai tonight in the black alley* and see if he can find anything on this Ying Pei there. Yun Ho declared, seating once again on his chair.  
\- Yes !  
\- By the way ! Did you find anything on this fiancée of mine ?  
Li Wang shook his head.   
\- It seems like no one in the palace knew about this yet. I think the only one who know who your fiancé is must be your father only.  
Yun Ho cursed all the ancestors of his Father; not caring one bit about the fact that they were also his ancestors too. That old bag of bone really did a good job this time. No one knew beside himself so Yun Ho wouldn’t be able to find any information about the backround of this mysterious fiancé and pay them a filial visit. Yun Ho sighed, turned around to face the entrance of the room.  
\- Well played Father, well played !  
Li Wang frowned and also faced the direction his Prince was facing. His jaw dropped a little when he saw The Emperor was standing majesticaly in his yellow dragon robe in front of the doorway.  
\- Ain’t I great, son ?!!  
Then Xioa Yi threw his head back and laughed. Yun Ho gaced him with an apathetic glance before motioning Li Wang to go and fetch another chair for is Father.  
\- It is good to see you today, Father. I thought you had forgotten about me.  
\- I will never forget my beloved son ! Replied the Emperor, a radiant smile on his bright face.  
Yun Ho nodded.  
\- But you do realise it is way past the afternoon, right ?  
\- Don’t mind the small stuff ! Aren’t I here ?  
\- Yes, you are indeed here, Father. And this son wonder why ? Shouldn’t I have been the one come to you and not the other way around ?  
\- Can’t a Father come to his son residence to see him ?  
Just at that moment, Li Wang came back to the room with another low chair and three servants were following him. Two were carrying a table and another a plate with chrysanthenum tea, teaware and light tea cake snack. They quickly put it in front of the father and son pair and swiftly retreated in the corner of the room. Xioa Yi took a seat and grabbed the tea cup in front of him, lifted the lid and stirred the tea.  
\- Chrysanthenum tea ! My favorite !  
And with a smile hanging on his lips, took two mouthfull of tea.  
\- This son is glad the tea is to your liking.  
They, then, drank their tea in complete silence. Well that is until the Prince couldn’t hold it in anymore.  
\- This son still wonder why has Imperial Father come to me when I should be the onecoming over to you. Can imperial father explain his presence here ?  
Xiao Yi put down his cup and smiled.  
\- I heard from eunuch Kong that Imperial Son had come to see me but since I was unable to go I decided that I will be the one coming to you instead.  
Yun Ho frowned.  
« Heard from eunuch Kong ? That hold bag can say some funny joke ! »  
\- Since you are talking about this Father, how are the affairs in the state of Ye in the East region ? Has the trouble been subdued ? But it is strange that I have never heard of any trouble in that state before this. If Imperial Father allow it, I would be glad to go and investigate this matter for Him.  
The emperor who had taken back his cup to take another sip almost chocked on his tea. After seizing his composure he looked at his son who was calmly staring at him with an amiable smile on his lips.  
« You know that I tricked you so what ? Couldn’t you wait for me to swallow this tea before mentioning it ? Do you want me to die or what ?! You ungrateful bastard ! » Ressentfully hissed Xiao Yi in his head. But unlike his thought his face was as peaceful as a lake in springtime. He put down his cup and covered it with its lid. No way he was going to drink tea again in front of this rascal until he is done talking.  
\- No need. This matter is already settled with.  
Yun Ho tilted his head, still smiling respectfully.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Yes. Now we should talk about more important things.  
\- Like ?  
The Emperor smiled an happy smile.  
\- Like your anniversary !  
Yun Ho softly blew on his hot tea and then drank a bit of it.  
\- But I’m much more interrested in this mariage you planned for me.  
\- You aren’t interrested in your birthday’s banquet party ?  
\- Not in the least bit.  
\- Really ?  
\- Really.  
The Emperor stroked his chin, a crafty smile slowly creeping his way up on his lips.  
\- I see, I see, I see…  
Yun Ho felt a slight chill running through his body but ignored it. It was just a banquet. What could possibly go wrong ?  
\- Anyway… there is some little things I want to know.  
\- Go ahead and ask. Father will answear.  
\- Why do I need to marry ?  
\- Well, aren’t you the crown prince ? You need to marry to ascend the throne you know.  
\- Why do I need to marry now ? Can’t I marry after I ascend the throne ?  
\- No you can’t.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because I say so ! I’m the Emperor !  
\- What is this bullshit ! I won’t marry ! I don’t want to marry a girl who came from who know where ! I don’t and I wont !  
\- You will do as I say !  
\- No !  
\- SHUT UP !!  
The emperor furiously stood up.  
\- You wont marry ? I see. But sadly for you, you don’t have much of a choice and as long as We*, the Emperor, and you as Our son and crown prince, will do excatly as We see fit ! Xiao Yi coldly told Yun Ho in suppressed anger. If you don't marry the candidate We choose for you then you wont be able to stay in your confortable crown prince seat for long, We are afraid !  
\- WHAT !?  
Yun Ho’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe what his Father had just said.  
\- You heard us right. If you don't accept this marriage, you will no longer be the crown prince. We are sure your little brother Li’er would be more than happy to take your place.  
Yun ho stared astonished at his father.  
\- Is… is this a joke ? If it is it’s no funny. At all.  
His father snorted coldly at him.  
\- Does it look like We are joking.  
On his face there wasn’t even the shadown of a smile and his eyes were throwing daggers.  
No. He wasn’t joking.  
If Yun Ho didn’t marry like his father wanted him to, he would seriously hand over his crown prince position and the throne to his little brother.  
\- It is your choice to believe Us or not but you need to understand this clearly : no mariage no crown.  
The Emperor then turned is back on his son to leave.  
\- Father, wait ! Can you at least tell me who is she ?  
Xiao Yi stopped at the doorstep without giving even a side glance to his son.  
\- Who told you it was a girl ?  
Thereupon the Emperor stormed off of the Crown Prince’s palace in a rage; leaving the owner thouroughly stunned. A first for this prince.

=========================================================================================

*Yellow Dragon : The symbol of the Emperor and Imperial power.  
*Black Alley : The criminal world  
*I : Used by the emperor to talk about him in a personal way  
*We : Used by the emperor to talk about him as the sovereign/ representative way of the country


	4. The Unwanted Birthday Gift (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart to heart talk with His Imperial Father the Emperor failed to reach an agreement. Even worse, Yun Ho, the Crown Prince was threatened and left stunned with this sentence endlessly echoing in his head :  
> « - It is your choice to believe Us or not but you need to understand this clearly : No mariage no crown. »  
> «No marriage no crown.»  
> Now, what should our Crown Prince do ?

The Emperor then turned his back to leave.  
\- Father, wait ! Can’t you at least tell me who she is ?  
Xiao Yi stopped at the doorstep without giving even a side glance at his son.  
\- Who told you it was a girl ?  
Thereupon the Emperor stormed off of the Crown Prince’s palace in a rage; leaving the owner thouroughly stunned.  
A first for this prince.

 

The same day at night, the Crown Prince residance.  
The crown Prince hadn’t been able to come out of his daze even through the Emperor had long left but he just sat there on his low sandalwood* armchair staring almost dumbly at the cupful of tea he was still holding into his two hands. His mind seemed to be lost hundred of kilometers away from where he was.

« - You wont marry ? I see. But sadly for you, you don’t have much of a choice and as long as We, the Emperor, and you, as Our son and Crown Prince, will do excatly as We see fit ! If you don’t marry the candidate We choose for you then you wont be able to stay in your confortable Crown Prince seat for long, We are afraid. »  
« - WHAT !? »  
« - You heard Us right. If you dont accept this marriage, you will no longer be the Crown Prince. We are sure your little brother Li’er would be more than happy to take your place. »  
« - Is… is this a joke ? If it is, it’s not funny. At all. »  
« - Does it look like We are joking ? »  
« - It is your choice to believe me or not but you need to understand this clearly : No mariage no crown. »

«No marriage no crown.»

«No marriage no crown.»

«No marriage no crown.»

This sentence was endlessly echoing in his head.  
\- … ty ? Your Majesty ?  
Yun Ho lifted his head and met with Shim Li Wang worried eyes.  
\- Your Majesty ? Are you alright, your Majesty ? Asked Li Wang. His tone carried a slight uneasiness.  
The Crown Prince stared at him as if he was seeing him for the first time.  
\- Li Wang ?  
The boy immedialty knelt in front of his Prince.  
\- Yes, your Majesty. It is me Li Wang.  
\- Li Wang… Did you hear ?  
\- Hear what, your Majesty ?  
\- What Fa… Fuhuang*just said…, whispered Yun Ho in a soft voice.  
Li Wang was now becoming anxious. His Prince mood was not good. Not good at all.  
\- Yes, your Majesty. I have heard it all.  
\- Tell it to me again.  
Li Wang closed his eyes, took a rapid breath and answeared.  
\- « As long as We, the Emperor, and you, as Our son and Crown Prince, will do excatly as We see fit ! If you don’t marry the candidate We choose for you then you wont be able to stay in your confortable Crown Prince seat for long, We are afraid. » And also « If you dont accept this marriage, you will no longer be the Crown Prince. We are sure your little brother Li’er would be more than happy to take your place» are what your Father Emperor had said your Majesty.  
Immedialty after Li Wang heard the sound of a cup breaking.  
\- So I wasn’t the only one who heard that…  
Li Wang slowly raised his head to look at Yun Ho. His face was void of any emotion. A chill ran up his spine.  
\- Beside Fuhuang said he wasn’t joking…  
Yun Ho’s ink eyes who were as dark as the bottom of a lake at night fell on Shim Li Wang.  
\- Then… Should I go and kill my useless second brother tonight ?  
Li wang’s face began to perspire as he stared at the Crown Prince. The crown Prince’s gaze looked extremely cold; his entire body was saturated with a dense, blood-thirsty murderous aura. Yup. His Prince’s mood was really really not good at all.  
\- Your Majesty… I… don’t think that is a good idea…  
Yun Ho’s frosty eyes shooted ice daggers at him as if saying « Why not ? ».  
-… For now that is. When the time is right, I will personally skin him alive, pierce his eyes, remove his theet and nails one by one and I will aslo cut his tongue, his arms, legs and groin the most excruciating way possible. Ruthlessly declared Li Wang with a glint of hatred in his eyes. But, Your Majesty, not now. I beg you to reconsider.  
Yun Ho closed his eyes and slowly exaled. Li Wang was right. He couldn’t act carelessly just based on his Fuhuang’s spiteful words.  
\- You are right Li wang, I won’t do it.  
Yun Ho stood up from his sandalwood chair and walked toward his personal quarters and passed by the servants Li Wang had brought with him. He stopped on the doorstep.  
\- Clean everything up. I’m going to bed.  
Li Wang bowed.  
\- It shall be done according to your orders, your Majesty.  
As Yunho entered his quarter, and sat on a carved rosewood Arhat* bed two shriek reached him.

It was yet another beautiful, calm and peaceful day. Birds were chirpping away, butterflies were fluttering here and there. The sun wasn’t too high in the sky as it was still early. Sunlight shone brighly into a bed chamber. It was a huge room with almost no decoration beside a window, a wardrobemade out of a plum tree, a painting of a Pipa* tree and a little mountain bird ready to eat the fruit facing a four framed posted bed encarved in precious rosewood shining softly under the sunlight.  
The left and right sides and the back of the bed were equipped with enclosing rails and boards with a lintel above the bed, which supported a fine yellow veil around the four standing pillars set on the four corners of the bed. This simple yet luxurious bedchamber belonged to His Highness the Crown Prince Jung Yun Ho but he wasn’t sleeping in it ; he was, in fact, in his ceremonial room and was currently sitting cross-legged on a carved rosewood Arhat bed. He had been wide awake for quite a while already and brooding over the events that took place yesterday. He wore a stern expression on his face as he was absentmindedly staring at the white wall in front of him.

«- You wont marry ? I see. But sadly for you, you don’t have much of a choice and as long as We, the Emperor, and you, as Our son and Crown Prince, will do excatly as We see fit ! If you don’t marry the candidate We choose for you then you wont be able to stay in your confortable Crown Prince seat for long, We are afraid. »  
«- WHAT !? »  
«- You heard Us right. If you dont accept this marriage, you will no longer be the Crown Prince. We are sure your little brother Li’er would be more than happy to take your place. »  
« - It is your choice to believe me or not but you need to understand this clearly : no mariage no crown. »

Recalling this unpleasant memory, Jung Yun Ho bitterly grimaced and his eyes grew colder and colder the more he thought about it. His eyes looked like an ice-cold and deep frozen pound in the middle of a harsh winter. If one where to look at his eyes right now, he would be able to feel a shiver running down his spine and feel on his skin the sensation of being plunged under chilly cold water.  
This father of his, this cunning old fox of a father of his was trully good ! He deeply and thouroughly cornered him, his son into making a choice he knew he couldn’t rebut. He was basically telling him to either marry like a good boy or get lost. Suddenly, a frigid and wry smile left the prince lips. It was a self dreprecating and ironical laugh. Yun Ho shook his head. He couldn’t help but laugh at the way his father had done him in. But his parting line were also quite intriguing.

« - Father, wait ! Can you at least tell me who is she ? »  
« - Who told you it was a girl ? »

What was the meaning of his words ? He frowned.  
« - Who told you it was a girl ? »  
Yun Ho’s brown creased even more, slowly understanding the meaning behind those words. Yes. Who ever told him it was a girl ? His Fuhuang had never said those words. And after all, in GuoJung, female werent the only one used as concubine and married into influantial families. Didn’t his Fuhuang had an handfull of male concubines at his disposition eagerly awaiting his imperial might every night in their bedchamber ? Now Yun Ho’s brow were almost reaching the heaven when he realised another thing. His Fuhuang knew of his misogynist attitude ever since ‘that day’ so will his Fuhuang stupidly gift him a woman knowing he would never use her to warm his bed ?  
« Is it why he choose a boy for me fearing that, I, his son would never marry in his lifetime and couldn’t allow it even at the price of angering and threatening me ? »  
But why not talking to him about it ? After all it would be him who will marry not Fuhuang. The Crown Prince shook his head, still lost in thought when a voice interrupted his thought.  
\- What ?! He harshly replied.  
\- I have come with your breakfast, your Highness.  
Yun Ho recognized the voice.  
\- Enter !  
The wooden door opened and a row of servant appeared, each one holding a tray with food on it. In front of the Prince’s arhat’s bed was served congee* with minced pork meat and eggs, chicken mantou, yangzà tang, youtiao accompagnied with a soft douzhi and a wandou huang. All the dish were quickly laid out and the servant rapidly retreated not daring to look at the Prince eyes.  
\- Ning !  
A dignified servant took a step and immediatly kowtowed in front of Yun Ho.  
\- Attendant Ning is here at your service your Majesty !  
Yun Ho still seated on his Arhat bed grabbed the porcelain dish with the wandou huang on it.  
\- Take this back ! I don’t want to eat any sweet things.  
\- Yes !  
Ning carefully took the plate off the prince hand, taking great care as to not touch the Crown Prince’s fingers.  
\- Also, bring me Qi FengHuang.  
\- This lowly servand heard and obey !  
Once his orders were issued, all the servants respectuflly bowed.  
\- Your highness the Crown Prince, your servants are taking theirs leave.  
Yun Ho didn’t spare them a glance and only waved his hand.  
He silently ate his breakfast. He had finished his mantou and was about to start eating the bowl of congee with minced pork meat and eggs when he heard the voice of his Attendant, Ning behind the door.  
\- Your Highness, I have come back with young master Qi and little Ping.  
Earing this, Yunho raised his head and put his chopstick down.  
\- Enter !  
\- Yes !  
Without wasting time, attendant Ning opened the door to let Qi FengHuang and Ping Dai in. The two settled on chairs brought by servants in front of the Prince.  
\- Does your Majesty want anything else ? Politely asked Attentant Ning.  
\- Bring the yatou* in so they can prepare my bath.  
Attendant Ning bowed.  
\- It will be done shortly your majesty.  
\- You can go.  
Attendant Ning bowed, rapidly retreated and closed the door behind him. When the door closed, Yun Ho pheonix like eyes immediatly landed on the two boys in font of him. Qi FengHuang had no expression on his face as usual. As for Little Ping, He looked exhausted and was eyeing the food clay. He was literaly salivating.  
\- Here. Yun Ho said, pushing the plate toward Ping Dai. Eat it all.  
Ping Dai thankfully glanced at the Crown Prince before throwing himself at the food. Yun Ho smiled and patted Little Ping’s head then he reported his attention on Qi FengHuang.  
\- So ? How was it ?  
Qi FengHuang shook his head.  
\- No one know anything. This time I asked around again with some Gold* but it looks like appart from those close to the Emperor, Which are father, Li Chen’s father and some others, no one seems to know of this matter yet. I also have collected the name of all the noble ladies and gentleman in age of being bethroted in this list. I don’t know if it will be of any help through.  
Yun Ho sighed and wore a rather depressed expression on his handsome face as he took the two thin books Qi FengHuang handed him. He discarded the female one on the floor without giving it a second glance to inspect the boy’s list. Seeing him do this, Qi FengHuang raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. The Crown Prince eyes rapidly skimmed over the list then fell on a family name he was rather accustomed to. It was Li Wang’s name.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Some interresting name here ? Curiously asked Ping Dai, his mouth full of yangzà tang.  
\- Li Wang’s family name is there.  
\- Really ?  
\- Maybe it’s because of the youngest brother, Shim Chang Min.  
Yun Ho’s eyes left the book to stare at Qi FengHuang’s face.  
\- Shim Chang Min ? He repeated. Curiously, the name was rather pleasant to say on his tongue.   
\- The same young Master Shim Chang Min which no one had ever seen the face and his said to be the extremely cherished and doted on child of the Shim’s residance… as said by Master Shim Li Wang ? Pointed out Ping Dai with a slight ridicule in his voice.  
\- That one, yes. Seems like General Shim is finally willing to marry his treasured son away. It it said thet he is really talented in lots of area. Especially in military affairs so a lot of noble family wants to have him in their Fu*.  
\- I’m sure whoever end up with this young Master Shim Chang Min, Master Li Wang… no… the entire Shim Household would want to split the unfortunate groom’s head in two.  
Qi FengHuang shrugged his shoulders. All he knew was that he would be there for the good show for sure. He wouldn’t want to miss it for all the world’s gold.  
Yunho closed the light book and threw it away just like the other one. He sighed gain.  
\- Which means we have nothing more that what we had three days ago. As expected of Father !  
\- Prince, You should know your Father well. If he wanted you to find something he would have already leaked it. This isn’t like him to keep you in the dark. Perhaps this fiancée of yours has some special circumstance that can’t be talked about ?  
The Crown Prince laughed disdainfully.  
\- Which circumstances would be special enough for even a future husband to be kept in the dark ? Beside no one have heard or seen even a strand of hair of this fiancé of mine. I’m starting to think I’m going to marry a ghost !  
Hearing this, Qi FengHuang almost chocked himself to death while drinking tea as for Ping Dai he was no better as he spat out most of the delicious spoonful of youtiao he had just swallowed on the floor (he was quick and intelligent enough to not splatter the content of his mouth on the Crown Prince’s face), not believing their ears.  
\- URGH ! What are you doing ? That is disgusting !  
Immediatly after their outburst two servants came to clean the mess and in the blink of an eyes eveything was clean and shiny as before.  
« Wha… what did he just say ? Is the sun going to rise from the South tomorrow ? »  
Qi FengHuang and Ping Dai stared at their Crown Prince with dubious gaze.  
\- What ? Why are the both of you looking at me like that ?  
\- Just now…  
\- Just now what ?  
\- You said… you said…  
\- I said… ?  
\- You said…  
\- What did I said !  
\- Just… now you said… you said…  
Yun Ho's displeasure was starting to rise.  
\- Yes I understand ! I said something ! Now I just want to know what I said that made you both so shocked you wouldn’t even be able to spell your name if I were to ask fro it !! so SPEAK BEFORE THIS KING LOSE HIS PATIENCE !  
\- Just now… you said… you said … you are … going to… marry ?  
Qi FengHuang and Ping Dai were staring at Yun Ho with « shock » and « disbelief » written all over their face. As for Yun Ho he was staring them down ; massaging his temple.  
« What did I do to the Heaven for having those idiots at my service ? »  
\- What do you think ? He sharply answeared, Fuhuang clearly told me if I don’t marry I wont have the throne ! So now you tell me, what should I do ? Should I obey or not ?  
Qi FengHuang and Ping Dai gulped in suprise then furrowed their brow.  
\- But… doesn’t you Imperial Father know that you… you…  
\- Of course Fuhuang know ! Yun Ho shouted. So you tell me, what should I do ? Should I throw the throne away or marry ?  
\- This…  
Yun Ho shook his head.  
\- Let’s leave this unpleasant subject aside for now ; Ping Dai.  
\- Yes ?  
\- Did you find anything about this ‘Cang Ying Pei’ ?  
\- Well, it’s very strange.  
\- What is ?  
\- Well nobody saw Ying Pei in the black Alley ever since He took a job four weeks ago. The last time someone saw him it was at a ganbling house called ‘The thousand Sails’. It’s a business controled by the ‘Thousand Hands Thief Guild’. It’s as if he disappeared right after he took the job.  
Yun Ho sighed.  
\- Maybe that fellow met his end after he filched out someone he shouldn’t have ? Assumed Qi FengHuang.  
Ping Dai nooded his head; agreeing with FengHuang's guess.  
The Crown Prince took a slow breath. His anger, annoyance and impatience were dangerously rising. He had nothing. Nothing on this supposedly male fiancé. And nothing either on Cang Ying Pei ; his best lead since God know when. Two years of hard work resulting on nothing but air.  
Yun Ho smashed the low table full of food in half ; murderous intent violently shaking the house and making tiny sparke of fire flicker in the air. Even the Arhat bed turned into ash under him. Without another word, he left the room to head toward his bathroom.  
The thub was located in a irrigated courtyard. Four maids were waiting for the Crow Prince. He stood near the edge of the pool and two of the four maids helped him out of his sleeping attire with down cast eyes. The two other maid who didn’t help undress him, took over and went with him in the bath. Each maid took out a glove, pourred a scented liquid on it. The soap fragrance was very pleasant and relaxing... normally. Today, The crown Prince mood was so bad, even the air around him was polluted. His handsome face was saturated with a dense, murderous aura ; his eyes were cold enough to freeze an entire lake. Scared, the maid soaped and rinsed him quickly.  
As soon as the maid were done, he abruptly stood up and exited the pool. The maids dressed him up in a black and white robe with peony blossom and a dragon sew on it. They tied his long ink like hair into a ponytail and put on his crown to hold his hair in place.  
He was devilishly handsome… and in a very very bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the last one of the september month and may be the last one for the two months to come.  
> I'm starting my formation this coming monday in october and don't know how things will go  
> so I prefer taking it slow for now.
> 
> Thank to everyone of you readers who like and follow this work.  
> I will do my best to hopefully post a chp as fast as possible.  
> See you soon !


	5. Cang Ying Pei's affliction begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cang Yin Pei has been caught in a place he shouldn't have in the Shim household and he is about to pay the price for that...

**Yun Ho shook his head.**

**\- Let’s leave this unpleasant subject aside for now; Ping Dai.**

**\- Yes ?**

**\- Did you find anything about this "Cang Ying Pei" ?**

**\- Well, it’s very strange.**

**\- What is ?**

**\- Well nobody saw "Ying Pei" in the back Alley ever since He took a job four weeks ago. The last time someone saw him it was at a ganbling house called "The thousand Sails". It’s a business controled by the "Thousand Hands Thief Sect"*. It’s as if he disappeared right after he took the job.**

**Yun Ho sighed.**

**\- Maybe that fellow met his end after he filched out someone he shouldn’t have ? Assumed Qi FengHuang.**

**\- Yup !**

**The Crown Prince took a slow breath. His anger, annoyance and impatience were dangerously rising. He had nothing. Nothing on this supposedly male fiancé. And nothing either on Cang Ying Pei ; his best lead since God know when. Two years of hard work resulting on nothing but air.**

**Yun Ho smashed the low table full of food in half ; murderous intent violently shaking the house and making tiny sparke of fire flicker in the air. Even the Arhat bed turned into ash under him. Without another word, he left the room to head toward his bathroom. The Crow prince wan’t the only one shearching high and low for Cang Ying Pei ! An organisation was also looking for him. And that organisation was the "Thousand Hands Thief Sect"* which was Ying Pei current housing job.**

**But we will get to that later…**

**The mysteriously missing Cang Ying Pei had been working as a low ranked attendant in the Shim General Fu. Well, that was before he was caught by another attandant in one of the General’s child through. As of now he was currently in a cell within the basement of the mension. The man was wearing a very dirty household servant attire and his face was as dirty as his clothes.**

**But it couldn’t be helped since it happened when he had been dragged to his cell without any menagement nor care.**

**The man had a square jaw, black eyes currently shining with evil and slyness with dark and long unkept hair covering half of his face. He had a somewhat handsome face but it was all ruined by his sly look. He was chained to his cell’s wall by two big chains as heavy as him and was eyeing the bunch of keys the guard in front of his cell had tied by his hips. He sighed.**

**_«  Still… it’s impossible to steal them. Especially when I have both of my hands in such a state. »_ **

**Sadly for him, the child who discovered him in the Lord study, dashed to his side and broke his hands before he could even blink or speak. He was then swiftly throw in there. A dark and humid prison for his personal use only. It’s been already a month and beside the servants bringing him his meal and the back of the bored guard beside the cell’s door no one came here.**

**Ying Pei furrowed his brow.**

**« Why is no one coming ? It’s already been weeks ! They should have sent someone to interrogate me already. » Thought Ying Pei a little perplexed.**

**His gaze then fell on the guards back.**

**« Uhmm… should I try asking this guard ? Maybe I will hear some interesting informations ? »**

**A crafty smile slowly crept up on Ying Pei dirty face.**

**\- Hey ! Guard !**

**-…**

**\- Guard !**

**-…**

**\- Hey ! Mister Guard ! I just want to ask some little things ! Come on !**

**Still, the Guard completly ignored him as if he wasn’t here. Ying Pei felt his belly burning with the flame of his raising anger.**

**_« If only my hands were free (and not broken), that guard wouldn’t be this cocky ! »_ **

**\- Hey ! Does you and your grandmother are deaf or what ! You cowpoop eater ! Headless chicken ! Rotten pig ! Damned dog of the Jung…**

**Hearing this, the guard finally reacted.**

**\- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ?**

**The guard turned around, his eyes visciously throwing virtual daggers on Ying Pei chained body as he also angryly stomped his right foot along with his silver wyvernhead spear on the ground shouting his lungs out :**

**\- YOU GODDAMNED SPINELESS THIEF !**

**\- What ? You angry… doggy ?**

**The guard stomped his foot and silver wyvernhead spear harder.**

**\- OF COURSE I’M ANGRY YOU FOUL-MOUTHED BASTARD ! IF YOU WANT TO INSULT ME IT’S FINE BUT DO IT RIGHT FOR FUCKS SAKE ! YOU EMPTY BRAINED DONCKEY HEAD !**

**\- Huh ?**

**Ying Pei stared at the furious guard mouth open wide and eyes round ; completly dumbfounded.**

**\- I AM A DOG OF THE SHIM HOUSEHOLD NOT THE JUNG ! YOU USELESS MONCKEY PRICK !!**

**Ying Pei looked at the angry but proud  "dog of the Shim " as if he was utterly crazy.**

**_« What the hell is wrong with this guy ? »_ **

**\- You, did you just spoke ill of the Imperial family ?**

**\- SO WHAT ? SERIOUSLY ! I HAVE FALLEN REALLY LOW FOR AN UNSKILLED THIEF SUCH AS YOU TO EVEN QUESTION MY LOYALTY TO THE SHIM FAMILY ! Roared the Guard. His foot and weapon had made many dent and crack on the hard floor.**

**Cang Ying Pei Cheek and ears turned beet-red under the insult but he didn’t let his anger get the better of him-after all he was still chained- and instead casualy answeared :**

**\- Whatever suit your boat dude… anyway is someone going to interrogate me soon ?**

**The guards eyes narrowed at Cang Ying Pei question.**

**\- Why ? Do you want them to cut your hands and feet that quickly ?**

**\- No, but it’s been weeks and…**

**\- You wrong.**

**\- What ?**

**\- It’s not week but month. It’s been a month soon to be two since you have been sent here.**

**\- WHAT ? Yelled Cang Ying Pei.**

**Seeing the alarmed expression on Cang Ying Pei face, the guard had a little smile on ; taking plesure in his distress.**

**\- Don’t worry, prick, Master will come see you when he see fit. But I’m not sure if you are going to like it once he is here through…**

**\- What do you mean ? Asked Cang ying Pei greatly appalled by the guard’s words.**

**The later laughed dryly**

**\- You will know once he is here. Eluded the guard with a cruel smile and some blood-thirsty aura leaking from his body.**

**At that, Ying Pei suddendly felt his innards turning instantly cold. Bead of sweat were running down his forehead and his clothes were moist from the unexpected news. Was he going to be tortured ? Ying Pei thought to himself. He shuddered and grimaced at the idea.**

**\- But ! I’m not like you, martial artists ! I can’t possibly hold…**

**The guard intterupted him while scoffing at him with cold eyes.**

**\- Should have thought about it some more when you decided to come into our household.**

**After saying his piece, the guard no longer paid any attention to Cang Ying Pei and gave him his back once again.**

**The latter shot a death glare at his back. Of course the guard didn’t see it and even if he had he wouldn’t have said anything. We can’t possibly get mad at a dead man can’t we ?**

**This that day- or night- Cang Ying Pei frantically searched for a way to escape. Unfortunatly for him he found none. The cell he was in hd no window, the chains were suppressing his Qi nd even if he was able to use it, his hands were broken and couldn’t possibly pick the lock in this condition.**

**After an unknow amount of time passed, Cang Ying Pei was in serious desolte state. All his fat and meat had thinned out, clearly indicating he was suffering from severe malnutrition. His eyes were lifeless, his clothes were in an even sorrier state than him; with his robe and pant suilled by murky dark red and brown stains. Making anyone doubt that he had once a somewhat handsome appearence and dignified aura of a first class attendant when he first stepped inside the General’s Fu.**

**Noise were heard within the undeground prison. Soon, the noise grew bigger end bigger and also got nearer to Cang Ying Pei’s cell but the latter couldn’t care less.**

**\- AAAAAARGH !!!**

**He was absentmindedly staring t the ceiling when he suddendly felt his belly being fiercely kicked as he pitifuly howled out. Flames of pain were wreaking havoc inside his stomach as he felt some of his ribs breaking and some of his internal organs shifting place. The back of his head violently slammed against the hard cement as he splurted out a mouthful of blood.**

**Cang Ying Pei face went deadly pale. His eyes were crazily looking for the person who had kicked him when another one was landed on the same excat spot. He didn’t even sense it coming until it came into contact with his body. The kick had been so fast he didn’t even had the chance to notice it. He once again puked another mouthful of blood. He then felt a hand creeping up his scalp and grasped an handful of hair and yanked his head backward.**

**Soon came into his view the good looking face of a man beaming with an aloof gaze and a mishevious smile at him. If he wasn’t deeply agonizing from the pain the two ferocious kick he certainly received from this unknow man, he would have thought that he was a good-natured guy who would help old granny cross street.**

**Looking closely, he wasn’t even a man but a young one being at most twenty year old of age.**

**Just who was he ?**

**The boy was looking at him in the eyes when he suddenly wrinckled his nose with a disgusted expression on his face.**

**\- Eww ! YOU STINK !**

**Immediatly after saying this, he quickly released his hold onto Cang Ying Peis hair and rubbed his hand on his blue robe.**

**Ying Pei took advantage of this to size up and down at his first visitor since his arrival.**

**He was tall, black hair tied into a neatly bun, a blue headband on his forehead, sun kissed skin and black eyes. He was wearing a blue robe with large sleeve, a white pant and two swords were tied toeach side of his hips. He was still focused on the unknow youth when he suddendly saw double. Another male looking excatly like the one who kicked his stomach appeared out of nowhere beside the unknow boy, sneering at him.**

**\- You actually wiped your hand on your clothes ? Are you stupid ? Such a nice outfit… now you will have to throw it out. He tsked, shacking his head.**

**The first unknow youth narrowed his eyes at the other one; murder leaking out of them.**

**\- Oh shut the hell up Ling ! Or else I will have to do it for you !**

**The one called Ling smiled cheeckily.**

**\- Make me.**

**The unknow youth pounced on the one name ling the second he finished his sentence and they started to play-fight in front of a bloody and confused Cang Ying Pei.**

**_« What the heck is wrong with those two ? »_ He silently thought in his heart as he watched them run after one another in his cell until a cold voice called them out.**

**\- Chen Ren Ling, Chen Ren Yan what are you doing ?**

 

**====================================================================**

***"Thousand Hands Thief Guild" as been edited as  "Thousand Hands Thief Sect"**


	6. Cang Ying Pei's afflictions begins (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cang Yin Pei was caught in a place he shouldn't have been in the Shim household so he was placed under house arrest and was having an hearthfelt conversation with strange twins when...

**\- AAAAAARGH !!!**

**He was absentmindedly staring at the ceiling when he suddendly felt his belly being fiercely kicked as he pitifuly howled out. Flames of pain were wreaking havoc inside his stomach as he felt some of his ribs breaking and some of his internal organs shifting place. The back of his head violently slammed against the hard cement as he splurted out a mouthful of blood.**

**Cang Ying Pei face went deadly pale. His eyes were crazily looking for the person who had kicked him when another one was landed on the same excat spot. He didn’t even sense it coming until it came into contact with his body. The kick had been so fast he didn’t even had the chance to notice it. He once again puked another mouthful of blood. He then felt a hand creeping up his scalp and grasp an handful of hair to yank his head backward.**

**Soon came into his view the good looking face of a man beaming with an aloof gaze and a mishevious smile staring at him. If he wasn’t deeply agonizing from the pain the two ferocious kick he certainly received from this unknow man, he would have thought that he was a good-natured guy who would help old granny cross street.**

**Looking closely, he wasn’t even a man but a young one being at most twenty year old of age. Just who was he ?**

**The boy was looking at him in the eyes when he suddenly wrinckled his nose with a disgusted expression on his face.**

**\- Eww ! YOU STINK !**

**Immediatly after saying this, he quickly released his hold onto Cang Ying Peis hair and rubbed his hand on his blue robe.**

**Ying Pei took advantage of this to size up and down at his first visitor since his arrival.**

**He was tall, black hair tied into a neatly bun, a blue headband on his forehead, sun kissed skin and black eyes. He was wearing a blue robe with large sleeve, a white pant and two swords were tied to each side of his hips. He was still focused on the unknow youth when he suddendly saw double. Another male looking excatly like the one who kicked his stomach appeared out of nowhere beside the unknow boy, sneering at him.**

**\- You actually wiped your hand on your clothes ? Are you stupid ? Such a nice outfit… now you will have to throw it out. He tsked, shacking his head.**

**The first unknow youth narrowed his eyes at the other one ; murder leaking out of them.**

**\- Oh shut the hell up Ling ! Or else I will have to do it for you !**

**The one called Ling smiled cheeckily.**

**\- Make me.**

**The unknow youth pounced on the one named Ling the second he finished his sentence and they started to play-fight in front on a bloody and confused Cang Ying Pei.**

**_« What the heck is wrong with these two ? »_ he silently thought in his heart as he watched them run after one another in his cell until a cold voice called them out.**

**\- Sir Shim Ren Ling, Sir Shim Ren Yan what are you doing ?**

**Upon hearing their name the two boys stopped their anttics and turned their head around in the direction their heard the voice who called them. Cang Ying Pei followed their exemple. His mouth and eyes went wide open as soon as his gaze landed on the owner of the voice. It was a girl. She was wearing an simple but beautiful light pink grown decorated with lotus blossom on each of the large sleeve and the hem of the skirt. Her hair were tied into a knot accessorised by a single and simple golden crane hairpin. On her face was a pair of willow like brow, pheonix eyes, a delicate nose like a small rose button and charming pink lips like two petals of peach blossom. Her skin was snow white. She looked like an eteral nymph. A beauty ! She was a complete beauty ! No ! She was a Goddess ! Cang Ying Pei had seen beautiful women in his life but never had he seen one as beautiful as that one. While Cang Ying Pei was under the spell of the newcomer, when the two boys saw her, their face immediatly contorted in annoyance and displeasure.**

**\- Qian Meng !**

**The young woman stared at the twins with a puzzled gaze.**

**\- What are you two doing ? She asked once again in a gentle and amiable tone. Her voice softer than the morning dew falling on a begonia leaf.**

**When Cang Ying Pei heard her voice, he almost lost his soul, forgetting his pain and even why he was there. Well that was until he heard her follow up words.**

**\- That garbage thing is still here ? She cried out, clear distaste in her honey like voice, as her gaze landed on Ying Pei pitiful form. She had no pity in her eyes though. She was looking at him as if he was less than a dog no… a bug. In her eyes, Cang Ying Pei was definitively in a lesser position than a bug. It should have been killed age ago ! She added as she narrowed her eyes to look at the twins. Why are you still playing with it ?**

**Her words were so fierce, so heartless and tyrannical Cang Ying Pei puked blood almost immediatly after hearing her, his heart beating furiously like a war horse speeding away at full speed on the battlefield. Cang Ying Pei started to sweat droplet of cold sweat as his body quivered in fear. She was no goddess but a heartless demon !**

**The boys rolled their eyes.**

**\- If you want to complain about him being alive, go ahead and aks master about it.**

**\- He want us to play with it until the time is ripe.**

**The former goddess raised her willow like eyebrow.**

**\- Huh ? Master said that ?**

**-Yeeees ! Chanted the twins in unisson.**

**Hearing this, Qian Meng fell silent.**

**\- By the way, weren’t you on a mission somewhere far away being sliced apart by some random sword master ? Shim Ren Yan asked, a sneer could be faintly distinguished in his voice.**

**As if she didn’t hear the mocking, her face was suddendly illuminated by a blinding smile.**

**\- Oh ? Yes but that was some days ago. She replied, still smiling brightly.**

**The twins frowned.**

**\- Then if you are already here does it means…**

**\- Yes ! I completed my mission. She chirped as she flipped her thin jade like hand and  a man appeared out of nowhere. His clothes and hair were drenched in blood as well as dishevelled. His eyes were full of fury. But the strange thing wasn’t his messy state but rather the very big iron collar around his neck, wrists and ankles. As soon as he appeared, his mouth opened and he immediatly started cursing at Qian Meng.**

**\- You wrench ! You cheap slut ! Go and die for this grangfather !**

**The Shim twins raised their well defined eyebrow as they looked at the man screaming insult his throat out.**

**\- Who is this screaming fool ? And isn’t this the Iron Snake Bending formation ? Asked one of the twin as he stared the chained man up on down with a faint smile lifting the corned of his lips.**

**Qian Meng softly nodded.**

**\- It is indeed the Iron Snake Bending formation. Young Master asked Qian Meng to capture this man and came back after completing her mission but who would have thought that yours wouldn’t even be finished by the time Qian Meng returned…**

**A vein twitched at both Shim Ren Ling and Shim Ren Yan temple.**

**\- … but since it was an order from young master it is understandable. She added with a laugh as soft as the spring breeze.**

**_«  That fucking bitch ! »_ **

**If just a gaze could kill then the one Shim Ren Ling and Shim Ren Yan adressed at Qian Meng would have already killed her an hundred thousand time over.**

**\- Anyway don’t you have things do to with this ? Asked the twins pointing their head at the chained screaming man.**

**Qian Meng eyes fell on the man who was still hurling obscene insult at her. She smiled a beautiful smile while the content of her word were not.**

**\- Don’t worry about it, as soon as Qian Meng is done asking everything the young lord want to know it is going to end. Well, I shall go now.**

**Ren Ling and Ren Yan both waved their hands as if they were shooing a fly away.**

**\- Yes, yes, yes go. Go take care of your business we also have ours to wrap up after all.**

**Qian Meng smiled once again.**

**\- Well then, Qian Meng will greet you again once she is also done with her duty. Sir Ren Ling, Sir Ren Yan. She lifted the hem of her skirt, bowing respectfully to Ren Ling and Ren Yan before going away with her prisoner trailing on the dirty floor without any consideration. The twins looked at her receding figure until her silhouette had completly vanished from view. Then they both sighed.**

**\- Finally the bitch is gone. (Ren Ling)**

**\- Her face is so annoying ! (Ren Yan)**

**\- Right, right ! And that fake smile hanging on her face all day… me want to bash it ! (Ren Ling)**

**\- Don’t even talk about it. I thought I was going to kill her. (Ren Yan)**

**\- Master wouldn’t have liked that though. (Ren Ling)**

**\- Master wouldn’t have to know about it. (Ren Yan)**

**\- Well… she… is his personal maid so…. (Ren Ling)**

**\- Damn ! (Ren Yan)**

**The twins both sighed as if all the misery of the world were on their back. They sighed and complained some more about Qian Meng before turning their sight on someone whom stayed really really quiet and tried to suppress his presence as much as he could. Cang Ying Pei.**

**\- Well, now that the pest is gone we can focus all of our attention on you mister. Be glad because our service are trully expensive. They exclamed with wide and cruel smile on their face.**

**Cang Ying Pei couldn’t handle the pressure and fainted on the spot. Too bad for him, they wouldn’t spar him with just that. After all, they had their order. The fun was just about to start. But not so much for the pitiful Cang Ying Pei.**

**With help from the prison guards, Ren Ling and Ren Yan transported the passed out Ying Pei into another room and laid him on a special bed. The bed was made out of green Jade cold stone with strong strap made of animal leather on the neck, wrists and ankles part of thd jade bed. The guard, on the twins order, put Cang Ying Pei on it and then carefuly tied him up.**

**\- Good, good, good ! Go and call for Doctor Nie Han**

**Ren Yan smiled at the still sleeping Cang Ying Pei.**

**\- Look at him sleeping so peacefully not knowing what the wind may have brought back.**

**Ren Ling followed suit with an evil laughter.**

**\- Let him rest brother, he is going to need it later.**

**An hour later, an old man with a wrinkled face and icy eyes, long white hair tied in by a white silk string and beard wearing a fiery red grown with sun pattern delicately embroidered on it slowly made his way into the chamber were Cang Ying Pei was held. His cold eyes swept the room in its entirety before landing on the green Jade cold stone and the twins beside it. He strode toward them, put down his medecine bag down and cupped his hand together to greet the two boys.**

**\- Yun Zhi greet young master Ren Ling and young master Ren Yan.**

**\- Old doctor, no need to greet us so formally. You are our elder after all.**

**The old man smiled.**

**\- If the young masters say so, this old man shall give you face and comply.**

**Then old doctor Yun Zhi with a wave of his arms put out three comfortable chairs, a table, a fuming pot of tea and three small ceramic tea cups. Without another word the elderly took a seat and a cup of tea. He sipped his tea before exhaling a content sigh. Seeing the old doctor Yun Zhi behaving like this, Ren Ling and Ren Yan couldn’t help but laugh an heartily laugh while taking a seat.**

**After chatting about some trivial matters for a while, Doctor Yun Zhi after a quick glance at the sleeping Cang Ying Pei, finally decided to inquire about the reason of his presence in the general household.**

**\- This old man is sure you didn’t have me summoned to talk about idle chatter so what can this old one do for you today ? Does it has anything to do with this gentleman sleeping on the green Jade cold stone bed ?**


	7. Cang Ying Pei's afflictions... come to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cang Yin Pei was caught in a place he shouldn't have been in the Shim household and placed into a torture chamber under the order of the Shim Twins. There he meets..... a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well HELLO there !! been a while huh ?  
> Hope you will enjoy the chappy !  
> Have a good read !  
> See you !

**Cang Ying Pei couldn’t handle the pressure and fainted on the spot. Too bad for him, they wouldn’t spar him with just that. After all, they had their order. The fun was just about to start. But not so much for the pitiful Cang Ying Pei.**

**With help from the prison guards, Ren Ling and Ren Yan transported the passed out Ying Pei into another room and laid him on a special bed. The bed was made out of green Jade cold stone with strong strap made of animal leather on the neck, wrists and ankles part of thd jade bed. The guard, on the twins order, put Cang Ying Pei on it and then carefuly tied him up.**

**\- Good, good, good ! Go and call for Doctor Nie Han**

**Ren Yan smiled at the still sleeping Cang Ying Pei.**

**\- Look at him sleeping so peacefully not knowing what the wind may have brought back.**

**Ren Ling followed suit with an evil laughter.**

**\- Let him rest brother, he is going to need it later.**

**An hour later, an old man with a wrinkled face and icy eyes, long white hair tied in by a white silk string and beard wearing a fiery red grown with sun pattern delicately embroidered on it slowly made his way into the chamber were Cang Ying Pei was held. His cold eyes swept the room in its entirety before landing on the green Jade cold stone and the twins beside it. He strode toward them, put down his medecine bag down and cupped his hand together to greet the two boys.**

**\- Yun Zhi greet young master Ren Ling and young master Ren Yan.**

**\- Old doctor, no need to greet us so formally. You are our elder after all.**

**The old man smiled.**

**\- If the young masters say so, this old man shall give you face and comply.**

**Then old doctor Yun Zhi with a wave of his arms put out three comfortable chairs, a table, a fuming pot of tea and three small ceramic tea cups. Without another word the elderly took a seat and a cup of tea. He sipped his tea before exhaling a content sigh. Seeing the old doctor Yun Zhi behaving like this, Ren Ling and Ren Yan couldn’t help but laugh an heartily laugh while taking a seat.**

**After chatting about some trivial matters for a while, Doctor Yun Zhi after a quick glance at the sleeping Cang Ying Pei, finally decided to inquire about the reason of his presence in the general household.**

**\- This old man is sure you didn’t have me summoned to talk about idle chatter so what can this old one do for you today ? Does it has anything to do with this gentleman sleeping on the green Jade cold stone bed ?**

 

 

**The old doctor Yun Zhi, clad in a silver and blue embroidered white robes coupled with a blue silk-brocade belt, was looking at the naked man laying down on the Green Jade cold stone bed. His golden gaze examined the uncounscious man from head to toe. The old doctor stroked his long white bear for a long time before turning away from the Green Jade cold stone bed, heading to the long vermillion lacquered table near him. On it was his medecine bag. He opened it and fished out two bottles. One small with a yellowish color and the other one was a tad larger with a blood red color. Old doctor Yun Zhi put the latter on the vermillion table. He turned around holding the yellowish bottle in his hand and headed toward the Green Jade Cold stone bed.**

**He stopped in front of the stone bed to look at Cang Ying Pei’s face. He had on a stupid expression. Saliva had even pooled into his mouth and a silver thread was sliding down his chin. The old man shook his head, staring at the man with some tiny bit of pity in his eyes. He then opened the bottle and dropped some of the thing inside into Ying Pei’s open mouth. The later reflexively swallowed it and the doctor nooded, satisfied before putting the bottle near Cang Ying Pei nose. He frowned in his sleep then suddenly opened his eyes wide as he was coughing and heaving. He wanted to stand up but quickly realised he couldn’t and was stark naked. Panicked, he rapidly glanced around, trying to understand what was going on, only to find a scholarly looking old man staring at him from above.**

**\- Good ! You are awake. The old man flatly said. We can start now.**

**\- Huh ? Start ? Start what ? Where am I ? Who are you ? And… why I am naked ?**

**Cang Ying Pei asked a flood of question, still traying to stand up but to no avail.**

**\- Just give it up. You wont be able to get up.**

**Ying Pei stared at him.**

**\- Why ?**

**The old doctor frowned.**

**\- Don’t you have eyes ? Don’t you see the stone bed you are laying on ?**

**Ying Pei lowered his sight to look at the said stone bed and immediatly paled.**

**\- Huh ?! This… this… isn’t this a « Green Jade Cold stone bed » ? Ying Pei fearfully asked, shaking. It is said that a « Green Jade Cold stone bed » can suck dry all of the energy inside your dantian until you can’t move anymore !**

**\- So you do have eyes and brain ! Exclamed the old doctor as he went back to the lacquered table to fetch back the blood red bottle.**

**Ying Pei gaze fell once again on the old doctor. Specifically on the onimious bottle he had in hand. Sweat started to ooze from every inch of his body.**

**\- What… what do you want ? What are you… going to do to me ?**

**The old doctor opened the lid on the redish bottle. With his left glove covered hand, extracted a gross looking red worm of thrity centimeters long. Both his head and bottom had a thin needle like thing on. It was fiercly trying to escape the old doctor grasp. The latter smiled fondly at it ; as if he was looking at one of his most spoilt and pampered child. It gave Ying Pei goosebump. The old doctor gaze fell on Ying Pei.**

**\- Do you know what it is ?**

**Ying Pei didn’t reply. He was too scared.**

**\- It’s a Blood water devil worm. This little guy normaly live in a blood water swamp but this one is one I succesfully raised in my lab. Isn’t it a beautiful creature ?**

**Then the old doctor once again stared at Ying Pei.**

**\- Do you know what it likes to do best ?**

**Ying Pei still didn’t reply.**

**\- With the horn needle on its head it pierces a hole in the flesh of its prey, then infiltrate it via the prey vessel and head to its prey’s heart. There it suck on the blood until the prey’s heart can’t take it anymore. After the prey die, it eats the heart, then invade its host brain. Then it drags the corpse into the blood water swamp to reproduce into it.**

**The old doctor went to Ying Pei legs, who looked on terrorized, choose one and dropped the worm on it.**

**\- Me ? I want nothing from you. The old doctor looked straight into Ying Pei’s terrified eyes and declared with a blank expression as the worm used the needle on its head to pierce a hole large enough for him to slip in. But… you do have something my young master wants. He added slowly heading toward the lacquered vermillion table to sit on a chair.**

**Only a shrill cry could be heard from him as an answer.**

**\- By the way, did I mention it will be an incredibly excruciating experience ?**

**Sitting on sandalwood seat carved with flowers and birds, two identical boys, wearing matching golden embroidered purple robes, with a belt decorated with white jade and deer skin boots, were leasurely sipping on their teacups, listening to the musician in front of them displaying their best skill.**

**Unshockingly, the two boys were Shim Ren Yan and Shim Ren Ling.**

**At an unknow moment, a voice emerged behind the wooden door.**

**\- Masters, can this servant, Lin Han, come in ?**

**The two boys put down their teacup on the ebony carved table at the same time and gave their consent.**

**\- En, come in.**

**Then one of them signaled for the servants and musicians to leave with a wave of his hand. Acknowledging the command, every single one of them immediatly withdrew in silence while bowing respectfully as Lin Han came in. In a few steps, he stood with a bent back in front of the two masters.**

**\- Rise !**

**Lin Han stood straight.**

**\- Thanks you masters.**

**\- Do you have good news for us ?**

**Lin Han nooded, a slight smile on his lips.**

**\- Yes, masters, this Lin has very good news for you.**

**The two boys exposed an impatient expression on their handsome face.**

**\- Then, quick tell us !**

**\- Doctor Yun Zhi obtened the information masters wanted.**

**The two boys smiled waemly.**

**\- Good, good, good ! What happened to Cang Ying Pei ?**

**-He is still in the torture chamber but as instructed he will be put in his cell once the two masters are doine with him.**

**\- Have Doctor Yun Zhi come make his report.**

**\- I took the liberty to have him wait in the room next door !**

**The twins smiled.**

**\- You did well. Have him come in.**

**\- Yes !**

**Some seconds later the old doctor Yun Zhi was standing in front of the twins holding a peacock blue gem he slowly put down on the ebony carved table. One of the twins pickced it up.**

**\- This is ?**

**\- A recording gem.**

**\- I know this but…**

**\- I recorded the entire interrogation on it. The old man cut him.**

**\- Oh.**

**The old man then stood up.**

**\- Since my duty is over, I will take my leave. He added, back bent. Young master Ren Yan, young master Ren Ling. Feel free to ask for me if you want anything else. I will be in my study. If you will excuse me.**

**\- Hum.**

**Without saying anything else the old doctor swiftly left. The eyes of the twins were glued on the blue gem on the luxurious carved ebony table. There was an excited glint in their gaze. They then closed their eyes and simultaneously projected their energy into the precious stone. They immediatly heard into their head a man voice. He was screaming as if he was being slowly burned to death. It was a really piercing and hollow cry. His death throes cry rang for a full two hours before suddenly stopping. A second later, they also heard the cold and flat voice of the old doctor. He asked a simple question :**

**_«  Who sent you here into the Shim Household ? »_ **

**_The old doctor let the screaming last for a while before doing something. Then they heard the man, Cang Ying Pei, talk in a crocked voice._ **

**_«  It… it was… a… task … given to me… by… the… "Thousand Hands Thief Sect". »_ **

**_« Are you a member of this… sect ? »_ **

**_« I… am. »_ **

**_«  What where you ordered to steal ? »_ **

**_«  A person »_ **

**_The voice of doctor Yun Zhi became even colder when he asked :_ **

**_« Who ? »_ **

**_« Shim… ChangMing »_ **

**_There was a long silence before old man Yun Zhi spoke once again._ **

**_« Who requested it ? »_ **

**_«  A man… called… Gu Zhao… Shun… »_ **

**_« I see. »_ **

**_«  Are… are you… going to… to remove… that… that thing from… me ? »_ **

**_«  Well… no. This child of mine is currently asleep. It will wake up in about an hour. I suggest you to enjoy the little time you have left before going to the yellow spring.* »_ **

**_« N…Noooooooooooooo... »_ **

**The recorgind got cut off as Cang Ying Pei was still crying out like a mad man.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yellow spring. As readers of reincarnation, danmei, wuxia and system etc. chinese novel I'm sure I don't have to explain this one right ? ^^


End file.
